Pourquoi pas
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 88 I ... Un professeur qui en est un, deux étudiants qui eux n’en sont pas et un inconnu qui plait bien au pseudo étudiant numéro 2... Ça paraît compliquer mais ça ne l’ai pas... YAOI


Titre : **Pourquoi pas **

**Auteur**** :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 88) …

_Bêta, Siashini :_

_J'ai adoré cet OS d'une drôlerie incroyable.  
Un pur moment de détente.  
Merci Cat ‼ ‼ ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :  
**Ecrit le 11 avril 2008._  
_Mis en ligne le mardi 15 avril 2008 à 10h10.

Petit OS du mardi **- 12**…

Vendredi 11 avril 2008… J'ai écrit ce texte sur un coup de tête et surtout du fait que je n'aurais pas pu le faire le week-end qui arrivait.  
Juste pour info, je suis partie uniquement du titre « Pourquoi pas»que j'avais trouvé la semaine dernière pour écrire celui-ci.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Petit message pour _**Moonfree**_ : " j'ai fait au mieux pour tenir compte de tes remarques faites dans l'OS « Ras la natte »."  
Sinon, ne pas oublier que c'est de la fiction, d'ailleurs je ne sais absolument pas si les profs ont parfois des sortes de contrôles de leurs compétences via l'éduction nationale (en France). J'en avais juste besoin pour ce texte.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court **(voir au-dessus de la moyenne cette semaine)

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 87 du mardi 1__er__ avril 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **mini pouce06** - **natakukazuki** - **cristalsky** - **Max01** - **yaone-kami** - **SNT59** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **LN** - **Kyrieh** - **lisou52** - **haevenly**- **Iroko** - **mangerune** - **caro06** - **shadow.24** - **kela1202** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **Coquillette** - **Tsuda** - **L'ange gardien** - **mimi** et **marnie02**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Pourquoi pas**

* * *

- _Quoi ?_

- _Quoi quoi ?_

- _Quatre arrête de répondre à ma question pour la même question. _

- _Que veux-tu que je te dis_e_ ?_

- _Je ne sais pas moi… C'est bien tu as raison depuis le temps que tu baves en le regardant._

- _Baver !_

- _Ouais bon OK, c'était au-delà de cela, mais il m'a enfin propos_é_ de prendre un café avec lui._

- _Tu ne bois pas de café._

- _Tu es casse burettes Quatre. _

- _Hum… Si tu le dis… C'était qui le mec avec lui ?_

- _Comment veux-tu que je le sache… Je le mate à son insu depuis un peu plus de 2 mois, je ne connais pas sa vie._

- _Un élève qui mate un prof c'est pas sain. _

- _Je ne suis pas un élève et tu le sais. _

- _Lui non._

- _**Tu me soûles**__. _

- _Faudrait-il encore que tu boives de l'alcool. _

- _Plus chiant que toi cela ne doit pas exister._

- _Ben si, il y a toi._

- … … … … … … _Ce n'est pas gentil._

- _Et c'est parti, tu vas encore bouder comme une fille._

- _**La fille te proute**__._

Une porte ouverte à la volée, 2 cris stridents de peur et des clignements d'yeux aveuglés par la soudaine luminosité.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ce placard ?

Quatre et Duo se regardent, puis regardent la femme qui avait ouvert le dit placard.

- **On s'entraine !**

La femme soupire en les fusillant du regard, eux sourient de toutes leurs dents en lui répondant.

- Vous êtes 2 crétins finis. Vous vous entrainez. Vous n'êtes pas des espions aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes des agents de l'éducation nationale qui enquêtent sur certains professeurs.

- Ben c'est un peu la même chose non !

- MAXWELL.

- AAAHHH… Cries pas tu m'as fait peur.

La femme ferma les yeux et inspira très fort pour garder son calme.

- Allez ouste. Hors de mon placard tous les 2.

Les garçons ne demandèrent pas leur reste et sortirent du placard en question, sous les yeux d'autres collègues venus faire des photocopies.

- **OUI CHEF**.

Quatre et Duo filèrent aussi vite que cela leur fut possible de la pièce. Lucrezia Noin leur supérieure, posa son front sur les portes du placard une fois qu'elle l'ait eu refermé et soupira de lassitude à l'encontre de ses 2 plus jeunes agents.

- Je vais finir par les tuer…

- OH NON ALORS.

Lucrezia étonnée, fixa la fille qui venait de parler et qui rougit sous l'attention soudaine que lui portait la directrice.

- Et pourquoi cela je vous prie ?

Le jeune fille à peine plus âgée que Quatre et Duo rougit encore plus et ressembla soudainement à une midinette en serrant très fort contre elle ses documents photocopiés.

- Ils sont tellement mignons.

Lucrezia leva un sourcil, puis sourit en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Oui et **tellement **gays aussi.

Lucrezia ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et quitta les lieux séance tenante avant de se retrouver accablée de questions. Tous ceux présents se regardèrent en se demandant pourquoi elle avait insisté sur le mot tellement. Ils étaient mignons et gais que demander de plus.

Pendant ce temps, les 2 jeunes agents étaient retournés dans le bureau pour y faire leur rapport de la semaine, afin de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

- Duo.

- Hum ?

- Tu crois qu'il est gay ?

Duo quitta l'écran de son PC et regarda Quatre avec un air d'incompréhension total.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du mec avec ton professeur Yuy.

- Mais j'en sais rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je croyais que tu avais des vues sur un élève.

Quatre paru offusqué.

- Non mais tu es malade, je ne tiens pas à être accusé de détournement de mineur.

- Il n'y en a pas des masses à la fac des mineurs, en même temps tu serais bien capable de tomber sur le seul qu'il y ait.

- Ouais, comme toi.

- Oh ça va hein. C'est pas de ma faute si nous étions des surdoués non plus.

Quatre posa son menton au creux de sa main droite et répondit à Duo d'un air rêveur.

- Tu étais trop mimi et tellement perdu la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- Oui, mais tu n'as jamais été mon type Quatre. Pourquoi au fait ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Oh punaise c'est reparti… Pourquoi tu es venu me draguer ?

- Pourquoi pas ! … Tu avais l'air d'un petit chaton perdu, c'était trop attendrissant.

Duo fit une moue terrible à ce souvenir vieux de 8 ans.

- Et j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un gros matou vicieux.

Quatre revient de sa rêverie et reprit son propre rapport.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cela tiens !

- Pas moi… _**Bouuuu**_ quand j'y repense, quel gros pervers ce Khushrenada.

- Hum et grâce à toi il n'est plus professeur.

- Oui… … … … Quatre ?

- Oui.

- Et si Yuy veut uniquement me parler de mon non-attention à ses cours ?

- Et bien au moins tu sauras qu'il n'a aucune mauvaise attention avec ses étudiants.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas un de ses étudiants.

- En théorie tu en es un.

- Oui mais en vrai non.

Quatre soupira très, mais alors très très fort. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour comprendre qu'il emmerdait son meilleur ami et collègue.

- Je t'ennuie c'est cela ?

Quatre re-soupira.

- Duo, tu es chiant. D'un côté tu rêves de te faire Yuy et d'un autre tu ne veux pas car, cela t'obligerait à le notifier dans ton rapport.

- Ben oui, c'est pas de ma faute à moi si le sort en a voulu, qu'il fasse l'objet d'une enquête non plus.

- Non, mais tu n'as pas encore fini ce pourquoi tu suis ses cours.

- Ses cours son chiants et je n'y comprends rien.

- Il est vrai que les maths et toi ça n'a jamais été ça. Et ce même si tu arrivais à avoir de bonnes notes.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait assumer un minimum, mais là je coule, c'est pas de mon niveau.

- En même temps tu n'en as surtout rien à foutre vu que tu es déjà diplômé depuis 4 ans.

- Ouais… Il y a de cela aussi… … … … Mais je lui dis quoi moi s'il me fait la morale. Et pourquoi il me ferait la morale au fait ! Il s'en fout de moi, il a sa paye à la fin du mois, je ne suis qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autres.

- Le problème ne se pose plus alors.

- Ben si.

- Quoi encore ?

- Donc c'est qu'il drague ses étudiants.

- Et pourquoi pas.

- Comment ça et pourquoi pas ? C'est immorale et contre l'étique.

- Franchement Duo le jour où Merquise m'a appris les choses de la vie j'en avais strictement rien à foutre de la moralité et de l'étique. Je ne pensais qu'à mon plaisir personnel et crois-moi, si c'était à refaire je le referais et cela même dans un amphi juste pour l'adrénaline.

Duo regardait Quatre tel un poisson rouge avec la couleur en prime.

- Tu l'as fait avec le professeur Merquise ?

Quatre se mordit la lèvre et blêmit un peu et fixa Duo tel un ange en battant des cils.

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais.

- OH MON DIEU.

- DUO… … … Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Je l'ai allumé et j'avais envie de goûter à l'interdit et puis je ne travaillais pas encore ici, j'étais étudiant.

- … … … … C'était un bon coup ?

- OH OUI.

- La vie est trop injuste.

Quatre éclata de rire à la tête de Duo en disant cela.

- Allez pleure pas, toi aussi tu as eu une première fois sympa non.

- …

- Duo ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as eu une première fois non ?

- Il y a eu une tentative de première fois.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien… Ma mère a débarqué alors que nous allions passer à l'acte. Ça m'a coupé toute envie sur le coup et mon futur ex amant potentiel est parti tel un missile. Il en a même oublié ses chaussures.

Quatre après le coup de la surprise de l'aveu de son ami n'avait pu retenir un fou rire.

- Et c'était quand ?

- Heuuuu, il y a moins d'un an.

- Non ! Avec qui ?

- Heuuuuuuuuuu…

- Comment cela heuuuuuuuuuu ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Non, mais c'est pas possible comment tu ne peux pas savoir qui tu as ramené chez tes parents sans être ivre ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander son prénom, je sais juste que c'était un beau mec.

- Par Allah que va-t-on faire de toi ?

- J'en sais rien… J'ai envie d'une glace.

- Hein !

Duo sourit timidement à son ami qui secoua la tête.

- On en achètera une avant de rentrer.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Avoir emménagé avec toi il y a 5 mois et la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis la fin de mes études.

- J'en suis très heureux et toi tu m'as délivré du joug de mes sœurs.

- C'est dommage que je sois gay, car tes sœurs sont pas mal quand même.

- DUO.

- Ben quoi ?

Quatre fit les gros yeux, pour peu d'un visage d'ange de 23 ans à peine sorti de l'adolescence puisse être effrayant.

- Finis ton rapport qu'on parte de ce lieu trop strique.

- Quatre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viendras avec moi demain ?

Quatre soupira.

- Oui. Je m'installerai à une table un peu plus en retrait cela te va ?

- Oui.

Duo repartit à pianoter sur son PC portable et Quatre après avoir sourit en le regardant en fit de même.

- Monsieur Maxwell.

- Professeur Yuy.

- Un café ?

- Non, je préférerais un chocolat si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non… Un café et un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur prit congé et Duo se retrouva avec une pile de livres devant lui en plus d'une liste posée sur celle-ci. Duo en souleva un sourcil d'étonnement et regarda son pseudo professeur.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ce qui vous aidera à avoir la moyenne lorsque vous passerez vos examens.

Quatre qui n'était pas si loin que cela, ne put que pouffer de rire en cachant son visage entre ses bras croisés. Ce faisant il ne vit pas un homme s'asseoir en face de lui. Quelques instants après en se redressant il sursauta et une fois la surprise passée sourit à son vis-à-vis tel un prédateur.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non pourquoi ?

Duo fronça le nez et poussa les livres en direction de leur propriétaire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et je m'en tape de louper mon examen.

- Duo ce n'est pas raisonnable c'est votre avenir qui…

- Mon avenir me regarde mêlez-vous plutôt du votre.

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement à la colère de Duo. Quatre lui pendant ce temps-là faisait connaissance avec Trowa Barton, le fameux mec qui était avec le professeur Yuy lorsqu'il avait invité Duo prendre un café avec lui.

- En tant que professeur il est de mon…

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé. Punaise, je le crois pas… Il est aussi chiant hors de ses cours que pendant.

- Hn ?

- Oui vous êtes chiant en cours, cela n'a pas de vie vous parlez, parlez, mais vous parlez à votre tableau et non pas à vos étudiants. D'ailleurs vos fesses sont les plus connues de toute la fac.

Quarte avait levé un sourcil et sans même réfléchir s'était retourné pour participer à la conversation.

- C'est vrai ?

Duo le regarda furieux.

- Oh Quatre retourne à ton thé et fous-moi la paix.

- Il faut vraiment que tu trouves un mec Duo.

- Ben c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

- Maxwell ?

Duo refixa son attention à Yuy.

- **Quoi ?**

- J'ai fait quoi de mal au juste ? Je voulais juste vous aider et rien d'autre.

- Et bien… Je… Je croyais… … Dieu que c'est compliqué.

Quatre qui n'y tenait plus intervient une nouvelle fois.

- Il pensait que vous l'aviez invité pour un rencart.

- QUATRE.

- Ben quoi ! C'est vrai non ?

Duo était rouge de honte et très gêné aussi. Trowa lui suivait tout ceci un coude reposant sur la table son menton reposant lui-même au creux de sa main, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et Duo dans un profond soupir répondit :

- Oui et non.

Le professeur ferma les yeux et soupira à son tour.

- Même si votre propre fessier est très intéressant Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes un de mes étudiants.

- Q.u.e.l d.o.m.m.a.g.e.

- **Quatre.**

Duo était furieux contre Quatre… Non en fait il l'était contre cette journée de merde. Une de plus en somme. Le serveur sortit Duo quelques instants de sa mini colère intérieure lorsqu'il lui déposa son chocolat chaud devant lui.

- Merci.

Heero paya et Duo en profita pour demander un supplément de sucre. Yuy le regardait un sourcil levé et cela agaça de nouveau Duo.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Un silence s'installa à leur table, car à celle où se trouvait Quatre il n'en était rien.

Le professeur Yuy tout en tournant sa cuillère dans son café reprit le semblant de discussion qu'ils avaient avant l'arrivée de leur commande.

- Alors comme cela mes cours n'ont pas de vie.

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, c'est… À mourir d'ennui, j'en viens même à me demander comment font certains pour réussir leur examen !

- Ils étudient en dehors de mes cours.

- Sûrement.

Heero refit une tentative avec ses livres.

- Tu… Je peux le " Tu " ?

- Hum.

- Tu es sûr pour les livres…

- AAAHHH, je n'en ai pas besoin non d'une pipe… Quatre ferme-la.

Le dit Quatre se pinça les lèvres et Trowa sourit en le voyant faire.

Quatre sortit du café avec un rendez-vous le soir même avec Trowa et Duo sortit furieux du sien.

-

4 semaines avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour.

Duo avait fini son enquête et n'allait plus en cours depuis plus de 15 jours. Dans une semaine une nouvelle mission allait commencer pour lui avec le professeur Chang. Ce faisant Duo travaillait directement chez lui.

Son rapport sur le professeur Yuy avait été remis en temps et en heure. Ce mec était parfait, hormis ses cours limite soporifiques s'il n'avait pas un cul à damner un saint. Bien sûr Duo n'avait pas fait mention de cela dans son rapport.

Duo était donc en train de tapoter sur le clavier de son PC portable, confortablement installé sur la table basse du salon et lui sur la moquette, lorsque Quatre arriva.

- Je suis là.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- Moi si.

- Baka.

- Hein !

Duo avait de suite relevé le nez de son PC, car d'un ce n'était pas la voix de Quatre et de deux Quatre ne l'avait jamais traité de baka.

- Que fait-il ici celui-là ?

- Merci c'est charmant.

- Pas de quoi… Quatre je t'ai posé une question ?

Quatre arriva avec Trowa. Duo en voyant Trowa leva les sourcils et sourit en coin.

- Ah tout s'explique.

- Heero s'inquiétait de ne plus te voir en cours.

- Ooh... Ben c'est pas de chance, car lui ne m'a pas manqué un seul instant.

- Duo ne soit pas sarcastique.

- Pourquoi pas !

- Parce que cela ne te va pas... Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Non, je regardais juste si j'allais suivre un minimum les cours de ce Chang… Je vais mourir avant les 3 mois.

Quatre éclata de rire.

- Mais non, tu as survécu à ceux d'Heero, tu survivras à ceux de ce Chang. Il enseigne quoi ?

- Le chinois.

- Ah oui là !

Heero qui était venu avec Quatre et Trowa dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication sur la disparition soudaine de Duo, explosa soudainement sans préavis.

- MAIS PUTAIN VOUS ÊTES QUI À LA FIN ?

Même Trowa en sursauta et ce fut le seul qui osa lui parler.

- Heero calme-toi.

- NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS QUE LORSQUE J'AURAIS EU UNE EXPLICATION.

Quatre était un peu pétrifié et Duo carrément figé sur place.

- Duo dis-lui.

- Hein ! … Quatre il va me tuer, t'es fou.

Heero fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible et ses narines se mirent à frétiller. Duo déglutit et se lança d'une traite.

- Quatre et moi on travaille pour l'éducation nationale, mais pas la même branche que toi, c'est un peu comme pour les impôts tu as aussi des contrôleurs, enfin nous nous sommes des agents et nous faisons des enquêtes sur les professeurs pour voir s'ils font et respectent ce pourquoi ils sont payés.

Duo avait fermé les yeux, Trowa et Quatre les fixaient en attendant la réaction d'Heero, car Trowa était au courant depuis que la mission de Duo vis- à-vis d'Heero était finie. Et la réaction d'Heero était assez surprenante. Il avait écarquillé les yeux lors de la tirade de Duo.

- C'est toi ?

Duo ouvrit un œil.

- Hein ?

- C'était toi qui devais me contrôler ?

- Oui, c'était moi… Tu le savais ?

- Je savais que je devais avoir un contrôle, car ils sont dans l'obligation de nous le faire savoir, mais je ne savais pas quand ni qui.

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Hé bien c'était moi.

- Mais tu as quel âge ?

Quatre éclata de rire et Duo vexé croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je viens d'avoir 23 ans mais j'ai eu mon bac alors que je n'avais pas encore 15 ans. C'est vexant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Dis-moi que tu n'as rien dit pour mes fesses ?

Duo rougit.

- Nan, ça je l'ai gardé pour moi… Mais franchement revois ta façon de faire tes cours, car franchement c'est limite suicidaire s'il n'y avait pas la vue.

Quatre était dans un état d'excitation pour son ami. Trowa pouvait ressentir son état tant il lui serrait le bras, bras qu'il lui avait emprisonné lors de l'aveu de Duo.

Heero après un levé de sourcils terrible, s'était rapproché de Duo en s'accroupissant pour se mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur.

- Tu pourrais me donner des cours privés pour apprendre à donner des cours plus vivants ?

Les joues de Duo rosirent et son sourire s'agrandit en lui répondant :

- Pourquoi pas.

**FIN  
du  
LXXXVIII**

Fin ouverte.  
Après réflexion de ma part, je trouve ce petit texte pas si petit que cela et pas trop mal pour un texte écrit avec le couteau sous la gorge. Façon de parler (lol)  
BIZ et à dans 15 jours, là vacances scolaires obligent. Sauf si j'ai une illumination et le temps avant de descendre ma fille en vacances.

_**Catirella **_

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
